


May He Forever Know Peace

by dancerinthedark101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, Grief/Mourning, Sam Winchester POV, Series Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerinthedark101/pseuds/dancerinthedark101
Summary: Good-byes are never easy. This one is the hardest he’ll ever have to do.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	May He Forever Know Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any kind of fanfiction in ages, so I'm sorry if it's a little rusty. I just had to get this out. No beta. Spoilers for the series finale, so don't read if you haven't watched the finale yet.

Sam looked down at his brother, pale and cold in death. Apart from the pallor of his skin and blue-grey tinged lips, Dean just looked he was sleeping. There was no blood or visible wounds on his face, the fatal wound having pierced through his back.

This was going to be hard.

Kneeling down beside his brother, Sam reached out to place a trembling hand against the cold skin, breath coming in gasps as he fought back the tears.

His left hand was closed into a fist, carrying the precious last gift he would ever give his brother. It was a necklace. A bronze horned mask that dangled off a black leather cord. Dean had worn it for years, never removing it. Sam had dug it out of the trash bin years ago and had held onto it ever since. There was no way Dean was going without his beloved amulet.

Sam pressed the amulet to his lips before reaching over and gently placing it over his brother’s head and letting the jewellery rest against his still chest.

The next task was the jacket. Sam reached behind him and pulled a clothing bag next to him. Inside was a leather jacket – extremely well worn and scuffed from years of use. It had been years since Sam had seen his brother wear the jacket and after asking one day about it, Dean had replied that he didn’t want it to get ruined. It had been their Dad’s after all.

They’d never owned a lot of material goods and it made sense that Dean would treasure those he did have.

It took a while for Sam to manoeuvre the jacket onto Dean’s body and when the task was complete, he had to take a moment to stop and brush away the tears streaming down his face.

With both the jacket and amulet back where they belonged, Dean looked like the cocky 26-year-old that had come to pick him up at Stanford fifteen years earlier.

“How am I supposed to go on without you, huh?” he whispered, Dean’s form blurring through the tears. “You’ve _always_ been there… I don’t know how to live without you…”

Blinking away more tears, Sam leaned forward and placed one last kiss on the side of his brother’s face. “I hope you’re finally at peace, Dean. Say hi to Mom and Dad for me, kay? I love you big brother.”

Thirty minutes later, the white sheet had been wrapped around his brother’s body, concealing his form from view. It was time to say the final goodbye.

\---

The funeral pyre was almost complete. Sam stood back with Miracle the dog, watching as the last of the branches were latched into place, ready for… ready for the body.

_Dean…_

Sam could barely think his brother’s name without finding himself tearing up. After everything that they had been through… He didn’t know how he was going to live on without him.

“Sam?” A quiet voice jerked Sam out of his thoughts. He looked to the left and saw all of his friends standing there, watching him with tear-filled eyes.

Donna, Jody and the girls, Garth and his family, several other hunters that the Winchesters’ had crossed path with over the years. All of them there to pay respects to the legacy that was Dean Winchester.

Nodding, Sam took in a deep shuddering breath in and let it out slowly, bracing himself for what was to come; the hardest thing he would ever have to do in his entire life.

Behind him, wrapped in a pristine white sheet, was his brother’s body. No one offered to help as he bent down and gathered the body in his arms so very gently. For that, he was glad. This was his job and his job only.

Sam slowly made his way to the funeral pyre, laying his brother down in the middle. It was silent, except for the sound of quiet sobs. He lingered a moment, resting one hand on the sheet, head bowed as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Someone handed him a lighter. Sam stared at the nondescript silver zippo in his trembling hand, remembering all the times he and Dean has used them to torch bodies.

He looked around at the people gathered, all standing together in grief.

"Th-thank you for coming," Sam whispered. "I... I know he would've loved to see that you're all here..." he trailed off, unable to continue. It was too hard. 

"Its okay Sam," Jody said from beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder. "We wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else right now."

One of the hungers lifted up a bottle of whisky. "To Dean. May he forever know peace."

And one by one, everyone gathered raised their drink of choice towards the sky.

_"To Dean."_

Flicking the zippo open, Sam let the tears run down his face. He looked past the pyre to where the Impala was parked and let out a slight gasp as a wavering mirage appeared for a split second in the form of his brother. Dean smiled before disappearing in the breeze. 

Sam tossed the lighter in the pyre and watched as the flames rose high, crackling and wild.

_Goodbye Dean... I love you._

\----

Several decades later, Sam opened his eyes to see one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

Dean was standing in front of him, a blinding grin on his face.

“Heya, Sammy.”

“Dean.”

They embraced and Sam finally felt whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I ugly cried the whole way through the episode. I also cried the whole way through writing this. I know due to covid they had a lot of restrictions regarding filming, which is why a lot of other characters didn't show up. I just wanted to insert a few of the remaining characters into Dean's funeral and it just went from there. 
> 
> Personally, I felt the finale was amazing and a perfect end for the brothers. Gut-wrenching and soul-shattering, but perfect. I've been watching this show since it began in 2005 and what a ride it has been. I will forever love the Winchester brothers and everything this show is about. Sending lots of love and hugs to all the Supernatural fans out there.


End file.
